A Random Tale of Two Sparkling Sitters
by WingedWolfAlari
Summary: I have no fragging idea what the pit happened. I just know that managing four sparklings that lie on opposite factions will only lead to trouble. Hilarity to ensue. RP between me and a DA friend. Rated T for mild cussing. Tiny Arcee/Optimus.


**Hello readers! WingedWolfAlari here, and I have a new story for all you lovelies. Now this came from a sort-of rp between me and Dragonirken1234 on deviantart. She and I were just having fun, and a completely random story evolved from a piece of art I made that was dedicated to the end of TFP. Keep in mind, the randomness of the flow of the story is random. Miniscule Arcee/Optimus, not really romantic, but I think you'll see. The story also incorporates elements of Alari's backstory. If you ever read Burning Sanguine while it still existed, I never got to that part so unfortunately some of the things in this story might not make sense, but it'll catch on. Like, I said, random. So deal with it. **

**The story starts off where my winged wolf character (Alari duh), is being climbed on by Predaking, Starscream, Arcee, and Optimus (who have all been turned into sparklings). Nyx, my friend's dragon character, has just entered the room.**

**I don't own TFP or Nyx.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the Pit!**

* * *

_Alari's pov_

* * *

"Please help me!" I whispered loudly.

Nyx immediately padded around to my tail and took ahold of Predaking, who jaws were clamped around the furry appendage.

"Oh, dear, I'll help you. Don't worry." She replied as she tried to pry the other dragon's mouth open.

"Oh thank you so much." And I began to pull my tail away in the hopes that the predacon would let go, and he did. Now onto the next matter at hand.

"If you could help getting Starscream off my wings as well, we can let the two of them resolve their differences anywhere that's not on my body." The two had a nasty spat before I found them, and well you know what happened next.

Nyx set Predaking on her back before getting a grip on the Con SIC.

"Hmm. Right then. C'mere, little 'Screamer." And she began to tug… bad idea.

"NO! I will not go anywhere near that BRUTE OF AN ANIMAL!" Starscream cried out as he painfully pulled extra hard on my primary feathers.

"OW MY WING!"

Small, shiny tears formed in the corners of Predaking's clouding optics, "I'm n-not a brute." Nyx shot a disappointed glare down at Starscream, and flicked his sentitive wig with the tip of her tail.

"Hush, Now you've made Predaking cry. AND you're hurting Alari. Now LET GO!" She set Predaking in a small corner with a blanket, and began to sooth him with lullabies and snuggles.

Suddenly, I could feel an irritated growl reverberate from a stirring Arcee who had been lying on her back struts along my head and shoulders the whole time. Somehow, she had smuggled a pillow between my head and her helm. My ears rang a split second later.

"PRIMUS I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Arcee shouted. She sat up carefully and stood carefully on my back, in such a way that she towered over Starscream.

"GET OFF!" *WHAAMO*

Starscream was sent flying into the wall with a loud CLANG.

"One crying baby is enough for me, I'm trying to sleep up here. SO KEEP YOUR YAP SHUT STARSCREAM!"

I was relieved that two out of four sparklings were now free from my four-legged form; Nyx now working on Optimus, who was monkey wrapped around my front left leg. Out of all four sparklings, Arcee seemed to be the eldest, and that was weird.

"Arcee, why are you sleeping on Alari in the first place?" Nyx asked as she carefully pried Optimus off of my paw. She cradled him close, humming a soothing melody.

A very unbaritone voice answered, "I just wanted to play with her." It was Optimus, and Primus he was tiny.

"Timmy, we just had this conversation. It's super warm and fuzzy nestling in her wings and fur, so I'm taking a nap up here. I will play with you later, kay?" Acree sighed and fell back to sleep. Timmy? Where did that nickname come from?

Optimus made a pouting face, "Awwww." And his helm drooped

Nyx lifted Optimus' chin with a claw, "How about you go a play with Predaking while 'Cee gets some rest, eh little one? I'm sure he would appreciate the company." She nudged him over to the Predacon, who was still in his corner, sniffling quietly.

"*sniff* ok, as long as he doesn't bite my fingers."

Bite his fingers? What was he talking about?

Predaking huffed, "Why would I bite your fingers? I'm not an animal. I just look like one."

"Alari," Nyx asked. "How did they all end up as sparklings, anyway? Was Wheeljack experimenting again?"

Optimus delayed my answer. "Well, when you were younger, you used to chew on everyone's fingers." Okay I'm no longer processing logic, so I wasn't really paying attention to what the pit was going on. I don't know how they were transformed into this, or how they developed these strange fantasies. Wheeljack seemed like the only logical cause.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhyyyyeeeeaaaaaahh! Let's go with that!" I blurted out.

Nyx twitched her tail irritably, "WHEELJACK! GET OVER HERE AND HELP FIX THIS!" She glanced down at Starscream, who was climbing back up onto my wing.

"Oooh, no, we are not going through that again." She snatches him, and sets him down by Predaking and Optimus.

Predaking whispered into Optimus' audio, afterwards they both snicker and glance at a distant and pouting Starscream. I saw this and snickered as I heard metal footfalls nearby.

"You know, Nyx, why don't we just fly up to the rafters and watch the fireworks?"

"Eeh, sure. If Jackie decides to even come over here, it would be interesting to see his reaction. We should probably get Arcee off your back first though." Nyx replied. She, then looked at Predaking and Optimus suspiciously.

"What exactly are you two snickering at?"

I shook my head, "Nah, she'll be fine." I quietly flew up to the rafters while Optimus and Predaking gave her cheesy innocent smiles and little halos appeared over their helms.

She scoffed at them, snatching the little toy halos off their helms.

"Fine. But if there's a huge mess after this, I'm blaming you, Alari." She glided up to the rafters just as Wheeljack came in.

"How's a wrecker supposed to get any recharge with all this yelling?" That poor pitiful soul.

Nyx pounced, landing on Jackie's shoulders.

"I don't know, Wheeljack, how about you ask the fledglings over there?" She pointed to the sparklings, who were having a wrestling match."

Wheeljack was sweating bullets, "... oh, uuuuhhh. Oh gee, how'd that happen to 'em." That wrecker could not bluff to save his spark.

"Jackiiiee. I won't take this scrap from you." Nyx jumped off his shoulders. "Where's Hatchet and the others, anyway? Or are they sparkling now, too? Come down here Alari, help me chew him out." Predaking suddenly pounced on her. "ARRG!"

Sighing, I begin to poke Arcee, "Arcee, ARCEE!" She grumbled something that sounded like 'what?'

"It's time you played with Optimus like you promised, I need to help Nyx."

Arcee lets out a long yawn, "Alright."

Nyx glanced at me, then back at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, do the others even know what happened? Or are they panicking, wondering where their leader and SIC went? AND HOW DID YOU GET STARSCREAM AND PREDAKING? THEY AREN'T EVEN AUTOBOTS!" She started to curse angrily in her native tongue.

"Hey hey hey," The wrecker sweated. "Let's not get too worked up here. Hehe."

I glided down and set Arcee next to the others, then I padded over to Wheeljack's helm and I smacked him hard.

"AND WHY DID YOU DUMP THEM WITH ME?!"

Nyx hit the wall, leaving a large dent that made a loud noise. "YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME, WHEELJACK. I'LL REPEAT IT SLOWLY. WHERE. ARE. THE. OTHERS?" Small flames begin to build up when I spoke, and she pushed the dragon sparkling away with her tail.

"You'd best leave now, little fledglings, Alari and I need to talk to Jackie."

"Arcee, you're the most mature out of all of the younglings, take the others to the medbay and see if you can find Hatchet. This might get ugly." I bear my teeth.

"Alari. I'm not gonna murder Jackie! If I get mad, I'll just make holes in the walls again. Only reason you'd need Doc Bot is to fix the wall. I'm not gonna go Buckethead on the mech. Geez. Now," She turned back towards Wheeljack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME NOW!" Wheeljack began to back away cautiously.

I rolled my eyes, "I know you wouldn't do that, I was just saying that the sooner we get them to normal the better. I just didn't want them to see me pound Wheeljack into the ceiling." My claws retract.

"So instead of worrying about ME hurting him, he has to worry about you, then? I pity his poor spark." She nudged Wheeljack.

"I'd best start running, if I were you, Jackie." And he did just that.

"There is no running when I am doing the chasing, I simply just," Concentrating, I winked out of my spot and found myself on top of Wheeljack's frame. A perfectly executed ninja teleport.

"And that's why I am the best hunter. I don't care how this happened Jackie, JUST FIX IT!" I shout into his audio receptor.

Nyx ran up behind me and tackled me. "Teach me how to do that! A-after Wheeljack fixes Chief and the others, of course. Shouldn't 'Cee be back with Hatchet by now?"

"If she isn't there's only one way to find out, Wheeljack you had better stay put if you know what's good for you." I growled. Turning to Nyx, I whisper.

"Nyx, if he runs don't chase him, just warn him in dragonese."

* * *

_Nyx's pov_

* * *

Alari teleported somewhere and Wheeljack began to bolt. I let a low, rumbling growl echo throughout the base, causing Wheeljack to pause and slowly inch back towards me. "SSSTAY PUT, WRECKER. IF YOU RUN AGAIN, I WILL CHASSE YOU, REGARDLESSS OF WHAT ALARI SSAYS." My dragon hiss accent poisoned the words.

I could see Wheeljack weighing his options. And like the dumbaft he is, he ran anyways.

The next thing I knew, the white wrecker was suddenly whacked on the helm with a flying wrench, which broke under the impact. I then only realized that Alari had teleported back a few minutes before with one of Hatchet's wrenches.

Alari puffed out her chest in pride, "While having been trained by a professional assassin has its perks, one must devote oneself to observing our dear master wrench thrower in order to perfect the skill of throwing wrenches." Her ears perk up suddenely.

"Speaking of medics..." Ratchet harsh footfalls emanated from outside the room, very, very pissed he was.

"Ah, sso Ratchet is just about here, then?" I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, bit of my accent coming through there. Haven't actually SHOUTED at anyone in Dragonish in quite a while. AH, speak of the Hatchet, there he is now" A loud clang "-OW! THAT HURTSS!"

The Autobot medic grimaced, "Well, don't call me Hatchet, then. You all know I don't like that nickname."

I growled. "Well, YEAH, but you cracked some of my scales! THAT WAS OVER-THE-TOP AND YOU KNOW IT. Alari, you deal with him for a minute, I need to bandage these scales before they start bleeding." Alari looked most positively guilty.

"Hey Ratchet"

"What!?" he barked.

"Ok look, I know you're blowing several gaskets(figuratively and literally) and before you say you needed that wrench because I knew you did and I will personally fix it... DID YA SEE ME THROW THAT WRENCH?! HUH DID YA?!" She was bouncing up and down in enthusiasm.

"Yes, AND I NEEDED IT!"

"I know I know, but Wheeljack could have gotten away without punishment if I didn't do anything, and I have been watching you throw wrenches for so long that I strive to gain the level of skill you have! So, will you tell me how I did, puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" She made a pair of irresistible wolf puppy eyes.

I walked back in, with bandages around my head. "In my opinion, Alari, you did quite well, though I have to worry at Jackie's safety, as you actually broke the wrench. By the way, I'll fix that for you, being a natural blowtorch and all. Now, Ratchet, how are the little fledglings, and where is everyone else? Wheeljack has some explaining to no once he comes around." I examined the horrid dent where Alari's wrench had impacted Wheeljack's sorry helm.

"FRAG, ALARI, LOOK AT THE DENT YOU GAVE HIM! Ratch, come LOOK at this!"

Ratchet hummed unreservedly as he examined the dent. "Well, Alari, I have to give you points for the dent, though I would have to suggest a bit less force. Any harder, and you could have caused quite serious damage." Alari scoffed at this.

"Believe it or not, I did not put all of my strength into that throw, my assassin master taught me to only hit the pressure points, only to weaken them. So, if this were serious I could probably take down oh I'd say err 2 maybe 3 vehicons with a big enough durable wrench at full strength in one hit, besides, Ratchet was in the middle of fixing this wrench, so it was already partially broken." She went all Shockwave logic on us again.

"Hmm I see, wait, what younglings? There haven't been any Cybertronian offspring since the Great War started." Ratchet claimed.

I am utterly silent, trying to process what he said.

The only words both Alari and I could make out were, "This isn't good." Before we were all cut off by Arcee loud shriek.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR! Randomness and chaos to ensue. Join me next time, and have a great week everyone. No reviews, no story remember that. Fav and follow too.**

**WingedWolfAlari out.**


End file.
